


After Nuroku's Death: Kagomes Diary

by 13thWhisper



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, I wrote this when I was twelve, Terrible Fanfiction, bad grammar and shitty spelling included, enjoy, i typed it exactly as it was written too, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thWhisper/pseuds/13thWhisper
Summary: You fuckers are in for a treat. I found my very first fan-fiction from like 10 years ago… let me give you a little background info.I was 12 and had only watched maybe 6 episodes of InuYasha. I literally watched just enough episodes to be introduced to the characters and figure out who the bad guy was. I literally had no concept of history and was never bothered to google any information. I remember being so pleased with this writing. I LOVED it so much but ended up putting it away and rediscovered it like 4 years later. I still bring it out every now and again cause I cry with laughter every time I read it.Like I LITERALLY cannot express just how god awful this is.Honestly, I’m so ashamed it’s not even funny. BUT I think it’s time to finally release it to the internet. So here I am, I’m gonna type it up word for word - spelling mistakes, poor grammar and all.Enjoy.





	

May 22, 1506 - Tuesday

Dear Diary,

Today one of the villagers from where we are staying gave you to me. He said if you right in it, it could come out as a great story. So I took his advice. I’ll start from yesterday though (today is actually the 23 but like I said. I’m writting yesterday).

“Damn you Kagome! Come back here!!”

I held the sword in my hand as I took off at full speed. I had finally gotten the tensaiga from sesshomaru! His sword could resurect people and I needed it for Inuyasha.

We had barely destroyed Nuraku not to long ago. It had tooken all of us (ME, Inuyahsa, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Killa, Koga and his wolf gang, and even sesshomaru). But we where not fast enough. Right before he died he chucked his sword at Inuyahsa. And you know he died.

After sesshomaru left I started to follow him waiting for the right chance to take the tensaiga. I had actually followed him for two weeks untill Miroku decided to make a hot spring.

Rin, the beautiful girl that travels with him, was the first to get in. Everyone knows he feels at least something for this little, well not really little... she’s about my age, girl. Just as we expected he layed down the tensaiga and stood behind a tree. Just watching her.

“Hey Miroku!” I wishpered “Have you and Inuyasha ever spied on me or Sango?”

“I’ll just go back over behind this bush so I’ll be hidden.” he said obviously ignore this question.

“Hmph... well that answers he has.” I thought.

I had snuck up and hold on the sword but stood up to fast and tripped on my own feet and fell backwards.

CLANG!! the sound of metal colliding with a rock not to far back split the air real hard. I look up in time to see Rin, scared by the sudden sound trip backwards herself and fell into the water. The sesshomaru at the same time jumped after me.

“Shit!” I cussed as I jumped up just a little quicker and out of his reach. The turned around ran not far to where sango and Kilala (Kilala is a flying cat, but with two tails... anyway we got on both at the same time.

“Go kilala!” Shouted Miroku. Then turning to me he said “Also sense when do you cuss? Kagome?”

“Oh sorry! Picked it up from In...” I had stopped before I said his name “from a friend.”

It didn’t matter we all knew who I was talking about and fell silent. leaving a very uncomfortable ride back to borlock, where Inuyasha and shippo still are.

-Later that day-

Once we had touched down I had jumped off and ran to the house with Inuyasha. A few seconds later sango apperead in the house.

“One prob though.” I said “I don’t know how to work this.”

“Just do wut ur heart says. I guess.” said Sango. “Healing suppose to take love right?”

“Hmmm... then I wonder if its work for sesshomaru? I mean he ain’t exactly the loving kind. I’ve only seen the sword work on himself. Hey I got an idea!” Then I gripped the sword tighter and stabbed Inuyasha’s old scar which Nuroku made.

“Hey!! What the?!!” Yelled Miroku as he walked in.

“Well thats not wut I had planned but... ok!”

“Now what?” I asked.

“Like I said. I think it takes love.” answered sango.

“I’ll give it a try.” I said. Then I started to think of how Inuyasha was always the bravest, and strongest. Also just because he was him. Now realizing how much I needed him or technically how much I wanted him.

“Hey look!” yelled shippo who was kneeling beside him. “He’s breathing!”

I looked down completly lost in thoughts then seeing inuyasha I came back.

“Your right shippo!!” exclaimed Sango. “It worked!”

“Hey its not that easy to figure out how to do it! Its not like I could easily stab Inuyasha!”

“Well you made it look easy.” said Miroku.”And trust me! Its easy to stab Inuyasha with a sword.”

“WHICH HE WOULD GLADLY LOVE REMOVED FROM HIS STOMACH!!!”

We all kinda jumped as we looked down at Inuyasha glared up at us.

“Oh ur awake!” said Miroku “Hi....”

Then for some reson I felt my self drop to my knees. I layed down and gave Inuyasha a hug in which he seemed glad to recive. I just held tight with my head burried in his shirt.

We hugged for a while but with a strange sensation I had gotten the guts to look up. I looked around. Everyone had left us two alone and then I turned back to Inuyasha and our eyes instantly locked.

I felt his had slid up to my neck and just kinda rested there. Inuyasha smiled at me. As soon as I returned a weak smile his had moved to my chin and he pulled it forward. I about resisted but let him continue till our lips met in a soft kiss.

“EWW!! Ur disgusting!!” came miroku’s voice as he walked and quickley ran out.

We both started gigling and cuddled some more. Not having felt this safe in a while I fell asleep quite fast.

 

May 23, 1506 - Wednesday

This morning I was woken up by Inuyasha’s kiss (I think I could use to it!!) This morning was kinda interesting though. It started with my name.

“Kagome!!!”

“Was that?” I said looking at Inuyasha.

“I think so.”

“KAGOME!!” came sesshomaru again.

“Hey kagome! Sesshomaru wants you!” called shippo.

“I know that! I’m not deaf!!” I answered

“KAGOME!!!!!” I heard again as I ran outside. Right as we saw each other he came twords me.

“Thanks sesshomaru!” I said. “You save us the trouble of coming after you.”

“Hand back my sword.” said sesshomaru as Inuyasha walked out. “So your still alive huh?”

“Yes he is!” I snapped getting ready to hand back the tensaiga. “Thanks for letting us borrow it.”

“BORROW?!! You stole it!!”

“FINE! If you want it back I’ll keep it!”

“Hand back my sword!!”

“Fine! Take it!” I yelled chucking it at him. “ We Were going to return it anyway! Just stop yelling!!”

“GOODBYE.” he said catching the sword and then turned and stalked away.

“Hmph! Good riddance!” muttered Inuyasha

“Well don’t worry. Come have breakfast.” Said Sango. “Its fish.”

The fact that our whole group was alive again was quite helpful sense the fact that I hate fish.

Now we are all caught back up to right now. We havent done much except sit around. I’ve just been thinking really and writting. Once something interesting happens I’ll let u know k?

-Later that night-

We all just had a meeting all 5 of us. We have planned to vist Mortruic, Inuyasha’s birthplace, just so we had something to do.

We will be leaving at dawn so we can get a head start. I am almost exited at not having to settle down in a town for a while.

“Kagome!!”

Sorry I just had to right that. But I have to go. Inuyasha is calling me. Bye.

 

May 24, 1506 - Thursday

It’s early in the morning but I want to tell you about last night. Inuyasha said it was the perfect night so we laid next to each other and he showed me a few of the stars (like the big dipper and little dipper) but after awhile it got a little chilly so he took off his shirt and wrapped me in it. Its so warm I don’t get how he wears it in the sun. But bye breakfast is ready bye.

-Past Sunhigh-

Its lunchtime right now. well actually past it but we are eating now. Not to long ago we ran into koga and his two buds. It was quite interesting.

“Hey Kagome!”

“Ahh!” I kinda jumped because he goes so fast Im amazed I never get ran over. “So how have you been Koga?”

“I’ve been fine. But know I’m even better now we are together again! It must be fate meeting you like this!” He said Pulling me into a tight hug.

“Get ur damn hands off of her!!!” Yelled Inuyasha. “Shes mine and you know it!!” Then with a quick tug and punch Koga went flying. Before we all knew it there was a battle of fists.

“Inuyasha you know I’m yours! Why are you fighting?!?” I yelled.

“Because this... greedy... ugh! Bastard... wont get it.. Ha! Ugh! through his... thick skull!! HaHa take... that!” He replied through punches.

“Well I guess we’ll have to show him then”

“I am... trying... to Kagome!!”

“Not that way!! Would u stop! Inuyasha, sit!!” With that single word the fight ended as inuyasha hit the ground.

“Alright, Alright.” Inuyasha mubbled as he straggled up. He walked tword me and with no hesitation I jumped into his arms as our lips locked and Inuyash lifted me up.

“I wont ever give up!” said Koga and once Inuyasha set me down he mocked wut we did with the kissing and picking me up.

“Get the hell off her Koga!” Yelled Inyuyasha.

“I love you but I got to go!” said Koga as he set me down and took off.

“I don’t think so!” said Inuyasha “Wind Scar!!” A bright yellow flash shot out of his sword but Koga was to fast.

“Dam he got away.” cussed inuyasha

“don’t worry.” I said reasurring him. “You kiss way much better.”

“Speaking of which. Is there anyone else who’s going to get kissed” asked Miroku.

“Of course!” answeard Sango and to prove it she pressed hers to Miroku’s for about 3 seconds then turned around and began to walk. “Come on! We haven’t got all day!”

“I’ll follow you any day!” said Miroku.

Then in a couple of minutes we arrived here. Now Miroku and Sango are in the woods “looking for food.” Well me and inuysha are about to go “looking for them.” they’ve been gone for forever. Well Bye.

 

May 25, 1506 - Friday

Like we suspected Me and inuyasha found sango and miroku sitting cross-legged on the ground with a basket of fruit and mushrooms lip-locked. We just headed back and waited for them to return. After that we just traveled to the spot we rested for bed. Like last night I slept inside Inuyasha’s shirt. I don’t feel as weird anymore though. Its actually satisfing. Well got to go bye.

-Moon High-

For some reson I had woke up at this time with a strange feeling. I looked over and saw Inuyasha across the firepit. I sat there for awhile watching the flames dance across his face as he stared into the pit. Almost as if he was hypnotized by it. Just watching him was kinda soothing though. I wasn’t sure how long I sat there watching him but time seemed to fly by. Finally I spoke up.

“Inuyasha?” I said and he glanced over.

“Oh hey Kagome.” He answeard. “Wuts up?”

“nothing. just thinking.”

“can I think with you?”

“Sure. I’d love it.”

“Wut are you thinking about?”

“the fact that all I wanted was nuroku to be dead and now he is, and I wanted you also sense I’m outa skool. But now that I also got you I still feel incomplete. Do you know why?”

“No not really. But as smart as you are, you’ll obviously figure it out.” Then I gave him a long kiss. “But don’t forget. In three days is my birthday.”

“I would never forget.” Then he gave me a kiss and we went to bed.

 

May 26, 1505 - Saturday

Its about sun-high and we just stopped for lunch and... oh be right back.

-About Ten minutes later-

OK! I’m back. I had to go pick things for lunch. Well now they’re cooking it. Inuyasha says we have about another day till we reach Mortruic. I can’t wait! It sounds like fun seeing the place he was born and raised. But I’ll talk later. We are going to eat then leave automatic. We Want to get there asap.

-Twilight-

We havent ate dinner so we’ll eat then go to bed. Inuyasha says we’ll be there in time for breakfast. Only if we get up at dawn though. Hmmm... whenever I look up Inuyasha is staring at me. I wonder wut he’s thinking. Well night.

 

May 27, 1506 - Sunday

We have arrived!!! this place is awesome! half of it is farm land and the other is houses. Right now we are outside Inyotoka’s, Inuyasha’s & sesshomaru’s father, house. The house is wonderful from the outside. We however are about to go in.

-Sundown-

You won’t believe what happened this afternoon. I’ll just start from the begining.

It was not to long after breakfast that the town started to wake up. A guy had walk right up to us.

“Are you inuyasha?” he asked.

“Yes I am. why?” answeard Inuyasha.

“Because I have something for you. Your father gave me a letter for you. I think you should read it.”

“OK.. sure. By the way ur name is?”

“Jorktac. A friend of your father’s.”

Here’s the letter. Inuyasha let me put it in here.

 

-Dear jorktac,

I leave you this letter in case my of my sons returns. For Inuyasha the house and all thats inside. Also if he does show tell him I love him and I wish him the best. If sesshomaru ever returns I leave him all the money I have left in my pocession and my three dagers. Yes they kill, but if look in the first blade he’ll see the future of his fourtune, second the future of his fame, and the third the future of his love life. Also tell sesshomaru I proud of my demon-son and that I know he’ll never fail when goes after a goal. And to prove this letter is real hears my signature.

love,

Inyotoka-

 

“So are you saying this house. My fathers is now mine?” Inuyasha asked.

“Yes, it is yours. But now I must go. good luck and good fortune.”

Well now its nighttime and I have to go. Inuyasha is waiting. (now we always sleep together).

 

May 28, 1506 - Monday

My Birthday

Today is the best!! Its about noon by now and I’m officially six nineteen!!! I’ve gotten some presents. Shippo gave me a bag of chocolate which was really sweet. Kilala actually picked some berries for me. Miroku gave me an enchanted pet rock that eats other pebbles (Haven’t see it go to the bathroom yet!!) I named him stone. Sango baked me one of the best cakes ever. The sad part is I havent seen Inuyasha all day... hmm well I’ll talk later.

-Moonhigh-

The best hing ever happen!!!!!

It all started after dinner.

“Hey Kagome. Can you come with me?” Inuyasha asked me.

“Um... sure!” I answeard. “How come I haven’t seen you all day?”

“thats what I need to talk to you about.”

“Oh. OK.” I said walking tword the house.

“No.” he said “this way. I want to show you something.” I let him take my hand and lead me through the forest out side of town. We walked for a little while untill we came to a few bushes and he told me to close my eyes. We then stepped through the bushes.

“OK... now open your eyes.”

As I opened the I took in the surroundings. We where in a small clearing surrounded by bushes and trees the light from the moon casted a beautiful setting. Then I looked at Inuyasha as he looked at me.

“Now it is time for my present.” He slowly pulled something out of his pocket the fell to one knee. I held my breath as for I knew wut was coming. He open the box in his hand. Inside was a small gold ring, and to my surprise instead of the diomond placed in there. It was the sacred jewel.

“Oh... Inuyasha!!”

“Kagome... will you marry me?”

“Oh!! Yes!!! Hell yes!!!” Once he had stood up I jumped at him (he caught me. dont worry) and we kissed. When we had stoped he slid the ring on my finger. It slid quite smoothly.

Right now he’s laying by the fire he just lit. We are still in the forest and he’s letting me write real quick. Oh! this sucks I’ve already gone through one pencil. I’m going to need another real soon too. Well good night. I know mine would will be great!

 

May 29, 1506 - Tuesday

Its funny to say or even think about but Inuyasha has tecnically been alive for a week!! Anyway speaking of him. we planned the wedding for Thursday which gives us two days to get ready. Today we are working on decoration it’s going to be outside in the middle of town.

We have shippo and Kilala picking wild flowers and sango and miroku are deciding almost all the other decorations. Oh and collect pretty ribbons!! HeHe!! In a few minutes I have to go Mang’s, (a villager) she’s making our suit and dress. She is the fastest sewer in the town. Well got to go. Bye.

-Twilight-

It is amazing what someone can do in a days time. Where our wedding is at its about halfway decorated. Mang has made teh dress to fit me and will add the final touches tomarrow as well as Inuyasha’s. Well time for bed. My yashy is waiting. HeHe!

 

May 30, 1506 - Wednesday

Now I know why Inuyasha planned it for tomarrow. thats when its a full moon and Inuyasha is human. But I’ll have the sacred jewel so he can transform into a demon if he has to. I can not wait till tomarrow!!! Now all we need is for Miroku to propose to sango. Who knows when that happen. Well Im going to go help cook the snacks - like cookies, pie and some others including my wedding cake. Tomarrow we’ll cook the actuall dinner. Well Bye.

-Sundown-

Sense I can’t see the “groom” before the wedding I’m at Mang’s and writing this by candelit. Well its time for bed. Gigantic day tomarrow!!!!!! time seems to go by fast. Night.

 

May 31, 1506 - Thursday

The Wedding

I havent left Mang’s all day I have just been cooking and cleaning. From wut I heard Inuyasha is over at Jorktac’s. I wonder wut he’s up to? We have barely talked!!

I’m sorta mad but wuts coming is something I could wait for. Got to go though. Its time!!!!

-Moonhigh-

I have no words to describe the wedding!! so just let me tell you.

Well everybody was ready so my bridesmaids and the flower child (kilala), even though she didn’t drop flowers she just had them braided into her hair/tails went out. Then I walked out.

The first thing I spotted was of course Inuyasha. He looked so sexy in all black! It was a narrow ille but strangley big enough with my wide dress. It took a few seconds till I reach the front. There me and yasha grabed each others hand. The whole time I had this feeling to scream with joy but I knew I had to restraine it.

“When I heard there was a wedding. I could have easily guessed it must have been you and that low-life human of yours.” came sesshomaru’s deep voice.

“What do you want?” yelled Inuyasha

“Nothing. I was just passing through and I caught your stench.”

“Actually...” came Rins sweet voice as she came out from behind a building.

“Easy to tell who she learned that from.” I wispered to Inuyasha.

“...we going to watch the wedding.”

“What??” Came both sesshomaru & yasha at the same time.

“He’s your brother and plus we could use a bit of rest, and then the party of course.” Said Rin.

“Thanks for being here.” I said, mostly to Rin though. After the priest finally got through to the part of “you may kiss the bride.” me and yasha touched lips for the thousandth time, even though it felt like the first. To my surprise I didn’t hear any deep-voiced rude remarks.

The party was real great expecially when I tossed the flowers. Who else could have them but Rin, who also with a quick glance at sesshomaru actually made him smile!!!

Me and Inuyasha were the first to dance. The miroku and Sango joined us and finally everyone else did. I’m pretty sure iwe al had a great time and our cake was delishes!!!! But something enteresting happened after the party which I should also tell you about. It started when I saw sesshomaru sitting by teh food table just staring at Rin.

“Hey sesshomaru.” I said walking up to him.

“Don’t plan on me really talking to you. I’m only here case Rin is. Plus we are leaving at Dawn.” he said without breaking his eye contact with her.

“Well, its sort of about her, and you...”

“I...” He mumbled with a small hesitation “...Ok... I’ll talk, but it better have to do with her.”

“Well actually I want to show you something. Will you come? Please?”

“Fine.” he replied as he stood up.

“But one sec.” I ran an said goodbye to Inuyasha then I led him through the forest. It took a little while but we finally to where I wanted.

“Through here.” I said as I pulled apart some bushes and walked in.” This is where Inuyasha proposed to me.”

“Whoa...” He mumbled. “Wait why are we here?

“Because it is one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. I love it so much, I’m pretty sure Rin will.” I answered.

“So if I take her here, she like me?”

“No. I’m saying she probably already likes you but doesn’t let it show. If you take here here it might awaken her feelings and help here now you care.” He just stood there staring at me.

“Huh?” he asked. Even though he looked kinda dumb doing so.

“I’m saying is I didn’t realize how much I liked Inuyasha untill he was dead. Which was alot more painful. But if you take her here. It shows you care and helps her realize she might like you even more.”

“I still don’t understand. How does that supposed to make sense?”

“Oh come on sesshomaru! You are pathetic when it comes to love!” Then realizing I insulted him I ran behind a tree.

“You’re right. Wait why you hiding?”

“You still kinda scare me. Exspecially when I’m weponless!”

“Great. That means my effect hasn’t worn off.”

“Not even barely! But anyway just bring Rin here and try talking to her.” Then Rin’s voice split the air.

“Sesshomaru?”

“Quick hide. Over there” said sesshomaru pointing in some far off direction as he ran out of the bushes. As I ran behind a tree, I coudln’t help but evesdrop.

“Hi sesshomaru. Sango said you went this way.” I heard Rin say.

“Oh sorry. I was just wandering when I found a place that you should see.” said sesshomaru

“Really?” You could hear the exitment in her voice.

“Yes, just through here.” As the bushes were pulled apart and they walked through I had peeked around the tree to get a good view.

“Oh! Sesshy!! She squelled. Apparently he had just barely got his nickname cause he looked as surprised as me. “Its beautiful!!!” After that she turned and gave him a hug.

When she did he raised his head and looked at me with her still hugging him.

“No. look down!! at her!” I mouthed out all of these words and at the same time... pointing at her. Finally understanding he looked down as she looked up. Slowly he wrapped his hands around her resting on the back and one on her neck.

Then Rin understanding (faster than her sesshy!) and wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up so she could kiss him. Almost like a reaction sesshomaru’s arms both wrapped around her back and with their strength, held her there as their lips connected.

“Well now thats, me & inuyasha, Miroku & Sango, & now Sesshomaru & Rin. I think that’s all” I said to myself.

When sesshomaru finally had the chance to see me I waved goodbye and took off. Now I’m back at our house and I’m writing. Well I got to go. I’m so tired. Night.

 

June 3, 1506 - Friday

Sorry, I haven’t written in three days we’ve been looking through the attic that’s full of boxes. In the boxes where dishes and a bunch of other things for the house. We’ve been upacking and cleaning.

Also It took a while but I had convinced Inuyasha (on the night of the wedding) to let sesshomaru (sesshy!! sorry thats still funny) read his fathers letter. We had found a chest full of the money and the three dagers marked sesshomaru. After I told him took them and he & Rin left.

Other than that we haven’t been doing much. We are going to stay here for a while. Theres not much going on and I have to get back to cleaning. See ya.

 

June 5, 1506 - Sunday

Today we have just finished cleaning the house but we still have to finish all the boxes in the attic. So far its going good. We;ve been having alot of fun. Expecially watching watching Inuyasha and Miroku! the are so funny when they clean. like yesterday I was watching yasha dusting. Its so funny I have no words to describe the faces he made.

Also Sango says we still have to go on a “honeymoon”. Right now she’s thinking of places we could go. She says that she probably has one and that we are leaving tomarrow. I can’t wait to see whats in store. Well Bye.

 

June 6, 1506 - Monday

We are getting ready for our “honeymoon”. Its a place not to far from here where theres this romatic hot spring and some sort of cabin we could stay in while we are there. Its supposed to be for travelers but it will work!! Sounds like fun! I can’t wait, but the sad thing is I’m leaving you behind. Sango (who knows everything!!) says we need some alone time and which means leaving you. So sorry bye. I love you!! Teehee!!

 

June 8, 1506 - Wednesday

Its almost dawn and I really need to sleep. At first glance thats kind of confusing so, like normal, let me tell you the whole story...

I had just barely got on Inuyasha’s back and he gave me a piggy-back ride the whole way. It only took about 1/4 of the day (with some rests inbetween) to get there.

Oh. I’m so tired. I’ll tell you the rest later sorry. Bye.

-Sunhigh-

Now I can finish.

After awhile we had finally reached there. I surpressed a giggle as I recognized where we were at.

“Hey I say we try out the hot spring.” I suggest.

“Well, you go ahead I’ll be in the be cabin.” he said. As he went in, I quickly got undressed and climbed in. It felt so refreashing. After I heard the cabin door open and didn’t hear Inuyasha for a few minutes I finally spoke.

“Hiding behind that tree doesn’t work. Sesshomaru has already tried.” Then I turned to face him.

“What?” he said coming from behind it. “How did you know about sesshoamru?” In a few minutes I told him the complete story of how I got the tenseiga.  
“I kinda reconized this place when we got here.” I said. “This is the spring Miroku made.”

“Oh


End file.
